Fight, Forgive, Repeat
by NaNa501
Summary: They get along one minute and next thing you know, they're screaming curses at each other. Even so, they can't help but love each other, no matter how much anger covers it up. When they get into a fight, will Hidan apologize or keep his pride? ONE SHOT.


**"_There's no me or you, there's only us."_**

* * *

><p>All forms of life were sleeping, making it a quiet environment for Amaya. The breeze was strong enough to make her hair dance, but weak enough to keep the animals asleep. It was one of the last few nights of summer, and she sure was looking forward to the cooler autumn days.<p>

All the noises went untouched, letting her to sit in peace for once. Moments like this were rare when you live with the unpredictable members of Akatsuki.

And of course it wouldn't last long.

Her finger flinched when she heard someone climbing onto the roof.

"Oh, _you're_ here."

She didn't have to look to know who it was, and she wasn't going to. Instead, Amaya acted like she was eying the stars in the vast sky.

His eyebrows knitted together, clearly aggravated by the girl's actions. Why couldn't she just talk and work things out?

When he finished climbing up the ladder, she got up and moved as far away as she could. By this time, the silver haired man tried his best not to just kick her off right then and there.

Rather than leaving her alone, which was the smart thing to do, he walked over to her. Her eyes were closed and he noticed one of her eyebrows were raised, something she did whenever she was irritated.

Hidan never went through something like this.

No, none of the members in Akatsuki had to deal with this kind of situation, _ever_. The reason being is because none of them got along like Hidan and Amaya did.

But then again, every relationship has its downfalls.

Sometimes they laughed together, sometimes they ignored each other.

This always happened, so often that Hidan memorized the whole cycle. She gets mad at something he did, he apologizes, and everything's just bright and peachy again.

But the arrogant man wasn't going to back down this time. He still had his pride as a man, and he was going to protect it.

"I'm waiting for you to apologize." He held his chin up high, smirking when he saw her lips press together into a thin line.

Did she hear right? He wanted _her_ to apologize?

She opened her eyes, deep forest green orbs filled with confusion and curiosity._ 'Does he really think he's going to win…?' _Her lip pulled up into a smirk, making Hidan's lip pout out a little. Her gestures were so simple, yet he had no idea what she would say or do next.

This girl threw him into a whole new level of caution.

"…Well?" Sure he had a big supply of confidence but it wasn't everlasting. And Amaya was the only one that could eat away his ego. "You ready?"

He practically jumped away when Amaya laughed, almost mocking Hidan. This girl really was unpredictable.

"What's so funny?" His eyes squinted into a questioning look and kept his guard up.

The female Akatsuki member finally seemed to knowledge his presence as she turned to make eye contact. The haughty Jashinst smirked, thinking she was ready to give up.

"Why would I apologize when you already did?" Her eyes curved as she smiled, making her green eyes look like small hills.

"Apologize?" His amethyst orbs locked with hers, sending a deadly glare. "When did I apologize?"

"You were always a little stupid Hidan." For some reason, the tone of her voice didn't sound insulting.

Knowing Amaya wasn't mad, he took a seat next to her. They both sat in a comfortable silence before her soft voice broke it.

"Well you came up here right?" Her eyes lit up when she spotted the Koi fish in the pond. She seemed so much more carefree then Hidan would have thought. Usually, she would end up throwing punches at him whenever they got into a fight.

"Right…And?"

"You wouldn't have bothered to come up here and stayed unless you were sorry."

A tinge of pink appeared on his pale cheeks, wondering if he was that readable. "Fuck that, you just happened to be here. All I wanted to do was sit on the fucking roof!"

Another giggle floated in the air, making Hidan feel discouraged. "You never curse when I'm around, unless you're nervous." With her long fingers, she pointed to him. "Guess I was right about the apology thing, huh?"

His jaw was clenched tight and his cheeks were now flushed. Just like she did, he pointed the finger right back. "Well you-! T-That's not even-"

"And now you're stuttering and blushing." She shrugged and held her hands up. "I can't help it if you're so readable."

"You-!" All he could do was point, since he clearly couldn't find something to accuse her of. "I swear, you're the devil's child!"

"Hey!" Her lips pursed out, Hidan being the last person to hear something like that from. "Then what are you?"

"Argh!" He threw his hands up, surrendering before the argument could drive him nuts. "Oh, I give up! I never win these anyway!" His shoulders slumped over in defeat and the girl patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, no one expected you to win anyway."

While the silver haired man sulked, Amaya stared and wondered how they even became friends.

When she first joined, they absolutely loathed each other. Every single thing about each other annoyed the other, making them bicker whenever they were together.

But the members were convinced that the two had great chemistry together, no matter how hard they denied it. Plus, the two were never seen alone, simply because they had each other.

Pein thought it'd be a funny to aggravate them both on purpose, and sent them on a mission together. Surprisingly, they came back linking arms, with colorful words flying out of their mouths.

"_Miss us Leader-Sama?" _She was nineteen then but she wasn't any different from the twenty one year old Amaya she was now.

They both remembered the priceless face on Pein's face when he eyed the linked arms.

"…_No. But good job on the mission. Now get out of my face and try not to curse so much." _

Ever since that incident, they didn't go a day without being with each other.

"…I'm so lucky to have you as a friend Hidan."

He snapped his head up and squinted, feeling very suspicious by her sudden change. "Yeah, I guess."

When she saw the look he was giving her, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, what would I do without you? I don't think I would even still be in the Akatsuki if it wasn't for you."

Instead of replying, he just blinked in shock, being completely dumbfounded.

"Let's try not to fight anymore, it makes me sad!"

Amaya giggled and stretched her arms into the dark sky.

"God, you're so frustrating." The egotistic man would have stopped for his own good if he saw her raising a daring brow. "First you're mad, and then you're all happy go lucky!"

And that simple comment made her blood boil.

"_I'm_ frustrating?"

But they didn't know that fighting was just their way of bonding and understanding each other.

No matter how many times they told each other they were through, they still came running back to each other.

Because you just can't give up on someone you can't go a day without.

"…What are you trying to say?"

That was just their relationship: Fight, forgive, and repeat.


End file.
